


Lightweight

by ficforthought



Series: Tumblr Ask Response Fics [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming In Pants, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Season/Series 04, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Underage Drinking, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficforthought/pseuds/ficforthought
Summary: Written in response to the Tumblr Ask "14yo tipsy Sam, horny Dean, first time. 500 word limit. Go!"The title refers both to Sam’s low tolerance for alcohol and his size because we know canonically what he looked like at fourteen from After School Special. I failed on the word limit, such is life.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: Tumblr Ask Response Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852207
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Lightweight

The beat of some shitty pop song batters Dean’s ear drums as he walks through the living room searching for his brother. The kid is way too young to be at this party and come Monday Dean will find the asshat that allowed a fourteen year old in here and rip their lungs out. He finally spots Sam standing in the kitchen looking a little lost before his eyes meet Dean’s and his face lights up like a Christmas tree. That smile makes Dean’s step falter slightly because what used to make his chest swell with love for his little brother now makes his stomach clench with lust and guilt.

Dean’s been looking at his brother in ways he shouldn’t be for months, now, and to make matters worse Sam’s been looking _back_. He’s cocky enough to know he’s hot and plenty of people look at him, but he doesn’t have a valid reason for why his eyes keep sweeping over his baby brother’s changing body and _wanting_. Some days it’s all he can do not to strip the kid out of his clothes and cover that long, lithe body with his own and press him down onto the bed. He wants to trail his hands and lips over that long neck, chest, newly forming abs and the belly that’s losing the last remnants of puppy fat but is still a little rounded over the forming muscles, until Sam’s squirming and begging, guiding Dean’s fingers wrap around his hard, leaking cock, or as the older boy’s been thinking about more often, to his tight virgin hole.

He shakes his head to clear the image and realises Sam’s standing in front of him. He knows he should be giving him shit about being at the party, and from the glazed look in his eyes and the flushed cheeks, the kid’s been drinking as well, but right now all he can do is watch as his baby brother’s tongue flicks out to wet those sinful, candy pink lips.

“What are you doing here, Dean?” Sam asks, his ever changing voice barely recognisable so rough and *fuck* if that doesn’t go straight to the older teen’s cock. When the kid steps closer he can smell the beer and the familiar scent of _Sammy_ under all the hormones, and Dean’s breath catches in his throat as he hardens fully.

“To get your drunk ass,” he snaps, his own voice rough with lust, immediately regretting his choice of words because now he’s thinking about Sam’s ass again. He groans and tries to think of something else as he reaches out to grip Sam’s upper arm to guide him out, but because the kid’s tipsy he stumbles and crashes face first into Dean’s chest, righting himself almost immediately with his hand scrabbling over Dean’s hip for balance.

The older Winchester looks down at Sam, heart hammering in his chest when he feels his baby brother unmistakably hot and hard against his thigh, his own cock twitching as the kid goes up on tiptoes, throws a long arm around his brother’s neck and presses their lips together in a kiss that’s uncoordinated but hot, slick and perfect. Dean has no excuse other than loss of blood flow to his upstairs brain when he bends and lifts Sam up, sitting him on the counter, wrapping those long legs around his waist and grinding their cocks together, all without breaking the kiss.

All too soon Sam’s smaller body is jerking, moans and gasps falling from his lips before a cry of Dean’s name as he comes in his jeans right there in the middle of the party he should never have been at.

“ _Fuck_ , Sammy!” Dean says half in shock and half in awe, taking in the deeper flush on Sam’s cheeks, his slick, swollen lips and the strands of soft, shaggy hair sticking to the sweat on his forehead while the kid blinks back to some kind of lucidity.

“Mmm,” Sam hums eventually, looking up at his big brother with heavy eyes, “I think I’d like that,” he says, wrapping his arms and legs tighter, “take me home?”

Dean doesn’t hesitate to throw Sam over his shoulder and take his brother out to the car with a hand on his ass - he was right, the cheeks fit perfectly in his hands - and when they get to the motel and he’s sure Sam’s sober enough, he doesn’t hesitate to do everything he’s fantasised about for months, either.


End file.
